Tails of Woe / Last Loud on Earth
|available=Apple TV Google Play Amazon Video}} "Tails of Woe" and "The Last Loud on Earth" are the Halloween-themed segments of Nickelodeon's animated show The Loud House, produced and aired as the tenth episode of its fourth season. Tails of Woe Synopsis Lincoln, Clyde, Stella, Rusty, Liam and Zach are on the bus heading to school. On the ride, each one of the friends are presenting something to show and tell for the class, as today is Friday. Stella presents her item: a music box with a small dancing elephant. In Mrs. Johnson's class, Stella is prepared to showcase her music box, but as she digs through her backpack, she discovers that it's missing. The boys quickly defend Stella by telling Mrs. Johnson that they indeed see Stella bring her music box. During lunch, Stella can't stop thinking about her music box. In secrecy, Zach makes the assumption that it was stolen by the Rat Beast. This assumption horrifies the boys and explain to Stella that it's a student urban legend about three lab rats mutated into one after an experiment gone wrong in the science lab. They describe the Rat Beast as huge, having glowing green eyes, many tails as well as creating disturbances around the school such as things going missing, making noises in the hallway and leaving the smell of corn chips in the vents. Now believing that the Rat Beast is responsible for her music box going missing, Stella decides to get more information, to which the boys join in and help, despite being hesitant at first. Stella goes around the school asking other students if they know anything about the Rat Beast, and learns that it stole other kids' belongings, such as Girl Jordan's hoop earrings and Mollie's lucky Canadian penny. As for the boys, they go around the school hoping to find some clues to the Rat Beast's whereabouts, but all their leads end up hitting dead ends. When the gang meet back up and announce their lack of clues, they suddenly hear the music box's music in the walls and proceed to chase after the sound. After a near run-in with Principal Huggins, the gang track the noise to the school's basement and proceed to head down. As the gang searches the basement, they find what they believe is the Rat Beast, but it turns out to be Norm, and inform him that a creature known as the Rat Beast is lurking in the basement. Not wanting a giant rat to roam around the school, he decides to join them on the hunt. As Norm heads one direction and the gang takes the other, the gang suddenly hears Norm fighting something in a supply closet and quickly rush up to him. Norm exits the closet, beaten up, stating that he managed to take the Rat Beast down, but couldn't find Stella's music box. Just as they are about leave, the Rat Beast suddenly arrives and the gang is prepared to attack it. However, Norm stops them, revealing that the Rat Beast is just a normal sized rat with glowing green eyes and two tails named Cinnamon, as well as revealing that he was play acting in the closet in an attempt to drive the gang away. He proceeds to tell the gang the story of Cinnamon. Ten years ago, Cinnamon was just a normal rat who liked to keep Norm company in the science lab while he worked the late shift. His favorite snack to eat was corn chips, which explains why the vents smell like that. However, one day, Norm forgot the close the lab's supply closet due to having too much fun, and when Cinnamon attempted to reach a bag of corn chips on the top shelf, he ended up mutated from the chemicals stored. Out of fear of scientists taking him away to be studied, Norm kept him hidden in the basement the whole time. After explaining the story, the gang reveals that Cinnamon has been stealing the student's possessions, and Norm orders him to return all of the items. Seeing how much Norm goes through to protect Cinnamon, the gang decides to keep it a secret between all of them. Sometime later, the gang gives back all of the stolen possessions and tell them that they simply found the items scattered around the school and that Rat Beast was just a hoax. As the gang prepares to swap lunches, Rusty attempts to trade his mustard sandwich for Stella's corn chips, but she refuses, intending to share them with Cinnamon, who is currently hiding in the vents. Last Loud on Earth Synopsis Lincoln and Clyde are hanging out at the Loud House, watching the Swarm of the Zombies movie marathon. Just when Lincoln and Clyde prepare to watch the remaining four movies in the series, Lynn Sr. tells the boys that they need to head to bed. Upon entering Lincoln's room, Lincoln reveals that he knew that they'd be sent to bed at this moment, and says that he plans to watch the marathon in Lisa's underground underground bunker. After pulling out the inflatable exit slide, Lincoln and Clyde proceed to watch the remaining movies, which takes the entire night. Once the fifth movie ends, Lincoln and Clyde quickly exit the bunker and enter the house. To their discovery, the interior of the house is in ruins, everyone is missing and the power is out. After searching around some more, the boys discover that every house is in the same condition: the interiors are in ruins and everyone is missing. Lincoln assumes that they woke up in a zombie apocalypse, but when Clyde comments that it's not an apocalypse unless there's a zombie, they suddenly spot a silhouetted figure approaching, causing the boys to believe that they are in a zombie apocalypse, and run away into a hiding spot. Seeing the dangerous situation they're in, Lincoln suggests that they head to their secret hideout. While trying to avoid being caught, they approach the Burpin' Burger for a bathroom break. While doing so, they suddenly hear noises and realize that there's another zombie present. They quickly slow it down by dumping garbage on it while they escape through the window. Heading to Flip's Food & Fuel, they attempt to stock up on supplies, but they hear Flip from the office, but discover it's actually just a recorded voice on a walkie-talkie. At that moment, they hear a noise and discover a zombie lurking in the store. The boys manage to stop it by dumping nacho cheese on it. At Tall Timber's Park, Lincoln and Clyde enter their secret hideout and turn on the radio in hopes to find contact. On the radio, Mayor Davis tells the listeners that if they are still outside, everyone is congregating at the Royal Woods Mall. Realizing that they're not the only survivors, Lincoln and Clyde proceed to head to the mall. After exiting their hideout, Lincoln and Clyde attempt to head to the mall, but have to fight the zombies on the way. The boys manage to completely get them out of the way by tricking them to go in a dumpster and rolling it away. As they approach the mall, the dumpster suddenly hits a roundabout, causing it to head towards the boys. Fearing that they doomed their parents, Lincoln and Clyde proceed to fight back by using water guns filled with juice, and when they run out, the proceed to fight them with hand-to-hand combat. Suddenly, Rita tells the boys to stop, saying that they're beating their fathers. After a closer look, it turns out that the zombies were Lynn Sr., Harold and Howard all along. They explain with raspy voices that last night, Mayor Davis warned of a terrible storm approaching and urged all Royal Woods citizens to hang out at the mall for safety. While the sisters, Rita and Lynn Sr. got the message, Lynn Sr. states that he and the McBrides will try to find the boys while Rita takes the girls to the mall. With the truth revealed, Lincoln and Clyde explain that they were in Lisa's bunker at the time, and Rita initially intends to punish them for sneaking out like that, but believes that the suffering they went through today is punishment enough (much to Lynn Sr.'s dismay, since he and the McBrides suffered numerous injuries due to Lincoln and Clyde attacking them). Lincoln and Clyde apologize for the mix-up and for hurting them at all the locations they went, like the Burpin' Burger, Flip's, Tall Timber's Park etc. However, the dads remark that none of them went to Burpin' Burger. This causes everyone to believe that there really was a zombie lurking. At the Burpin' Burger, it turns out the "zombie" at the restaurant was actually Flip, who was using the town-wide panic/storm commotion to steal some burgers with nobody being the wiser. External link * * * Category:2019 releases Category:Episodes Category:Nickelodeon